


Falso final

by Nakuru



Category: YuYu Hakusho
Genre: Community: retos_a_lacarta, Gen, Spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-27
Updated: 2010-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-15 14:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Por petición de Kurama, Hiei lo ayuda cuando llega la hora de su muerte humana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falso final

La hora había llegado.

Hiei lo sabía porque lo sentía, al estar cerca, y porque Kurama se había encargado de avisarle una vez se había decidido.

Era una tontería, en opinión de Hiei, pero ahora que Kurama y su cáscara humana estaban en el hospital no podía hacer nada...

No.

En realidad sí podía.

Sólo le tomaría unos segundos entrar sin que nadie lo viese, dejar inconscientes a los médicos —porque matarlos sólo llevaría a que el Reikai lo persiguiese— y sacar a Kurama de ahí antes de que llegase su muerte humana, para ahorrarse así todo el acto.

Pero eso no era lo que Kurama quería y Hiei ya había lidiado demasiado tiempo con su terquedad como para querer intervenir ahora, cuando ni siquiera estaba llegando a su verdadero final.

Hiei retiró las vendas de su Jagan, enfocando su atención en la habitación y aguardó hasta que sintió la vida dejar la cáscara humana que Kurama había vestido por tanto tiempo. Había llegado su turno.

Mantener el hospital como un espacio cerrado para cualquier ser no humano era un trabajo fácil para él y que ni siquiera requería la mitad del poder del Jagan o de su concentración, pero no era algo que pudiese pasar desapercibido por quien fuese que fuese en busca del alma del recién fallecido.

Eso bastaba para que su pequeño favor cargase un riesgo mínimo, mas el poco tiempo que le tomó a Kurama hizo que nada sucediese.

Aun antes de que algún Shinigami apareciese o que los médicos humanos anunciasen su muerte y los llantos comenzaran en la habitación, el zorro hizo su aparición, con su pelaje plateado brillando bajo el sol y corriendo a la velocidad de quien escapa de su muerte. De nuevo.

Hiei bufó por lo bajo, vendando su Jagan una vez más con calma, sin siquiera pensar en seguir al zorro antes de que se alejara demasiado de él.

Kurama había dejado su vida humana definitivamente, por lo que no tenía ninguna prisa.

Ya se reunirían después, en el Makai.


End file.
